Reencontrando El Amor
by Yajaira
Summary: Seran capaces Albert y Candy a declarar su amor y ser felices? One Shot Unico Capitulo. Gracias por leer nenitas un abrazo. Cariñitos


**Reencontrando El Amor**

**Albert Minific**

**Capitulo único**

Candy sonreía sentada en la última rama del padre árbol, el viento despejaba su mente como siempre y podía recordar cada detalle de lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora, con cuanta nostalgia recordaba el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos que ya no estaban con ella, Anthony era el primero siempre, su recuerdo era uno de los más dulces que tenia, cuanto lo extrañaba aun. A pesar del tiempo aun podía recordar el brillo de su mirada y aquella voz tan profunda y serena que siempre le transmitía tranquilidad, la hermosa dulce Candy que él había cultivado para ella era todo lo que le quedaba de aquel amigo tan querido. Stear, cuantas veces había llorado por él? Cuanto tiempo se había reprochado el no haber podido despedirse de él como deseaba? Si tan solo hubiera adivinado que aquel día en la estación sería la última vez que lo vería. Aun podía sonreír recordando cada una de sus ocurrencias y experimentos fallidos que los habían metido en problemas, aun podía reír divertida al pasar junto al lago en donde seguramente aun seguía el auto de Stear en el fondo. Sin poder evitarlo rio al recordar aquel día en que los dos se habían ido con todo y auto y habían parado en medio del lago mientras Stear se repetía una y otra vez que no entendía lo que había pasado. Cuanto lo extrañaba, lo único que le quedaba de el eran esos hermosos recuerdos de antes. Terry era otra de las perdidas que recordaba con especial cariño, un cariño que antes había sido un amor profundo del cual le había costado mucho recuperarse, no sabía cómo exactamente había comenzado a recordarlo como un hermoso sueño que nunca se había convertido en realidad, con el tiempo los dos habían aprendido a verse como amigos y así era como ahora podían tratarse. La amistad entre ellos se había fortalecido con el pasar del tiempo y ahora podían verse de vez en cuanto, llamarse para saber cómo estaban o simplemente juntarse a comer para recordar días pasados cuando estaban en el colegio y reían de nuevo de todas las travesuras que habían hecho. Archie y Annie le hacían falta también, desde que Archie le había pedido a Albert ocuparse de las oficinas de Boston ella no podía verlos tan seguido como deseaba pero se sentía feliz de saber que estaban juntos. La única compañía que le quedaba de esos días era curiosamente Niel quien después de un tiempo y muchas peleas había comprendido que no podía haber nada entre ellos y se había convertido sin darse cuenta en un buen amigo. Ahora ya no era el mismo chiquillo malcriado de antes, ahora era un hombre de negocios importante que le ayudaba a su padre a manejar los negocios familiares. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida sin que se diera cuenta. Poco a poco fue acomodándose en la rama del padre árbol mientras se recostaba en el tronco, la brisa seguía meciendo su cabello como queriendo ayudarle a recordar. Aun podía recordar el cariño con el que Albert a había recibido cuando ella volvió de Nueva York después de terminar su relación con Terry. Cuanto la había cuidado sin dejarla sola ni un solo momento. Luego descubrió que Albert, su amigo tan querido era su tío abuelo, aquel hombre que tanto bien le había hecho al adoptarla y cuidarla. No podía recordar en qué momento había dejado de verlo como amigo y simplemente lo había comenzado a ver como hombre, un hombre maravilloso que siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba un hombre al que ella había comenzado a amar profundamente sin darse cuenta. No podía entender por qué había cambiado tanto desde que había tomado las riendas de la familia, la tía Elroy decía que era porque ahora no podía comportarse como un rebelde como siempre lo había hecho, ahora era el hombre serio de negocios que debía velar por los intereses de la familia y parecía que todo el tiempo guardaba un secreto que no se atrevía a decir, una amargura que no lo dejaba vivir. Un secreto que hasta esa mañana no hubiera imaginado, aun podía recordar los eventos de esa mañana con mucha claridad. El se encontraba en su estudio en la mansión conversando con la tía Elroy cuando ella se acerco para ver si por fin ese día podía convencerlo de dar una vuelta por el bosque como ella sabía que a él tanto le gustaba. Al acercarse los escucho discutir.

(Albert) estoy arto de todo esto tía! No entiendo porque no puedo hacerlo!

(Elroy) no es que no puedas hacerlo William! Es simplemente que en nuestro círculo social no es correcto! Nadie lo comprenderá!

(Albert) [Golpeando el escritorio con furia) a nadie debería importarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!

(Elroy) yo lo entiendo hijo! Realmente entiendo lo que estas pasando, pero dime tu realmente estas dispuesto a hacerla pasar por todas esas humillaciones?

(Albert) (Triste) pero yo la amo!

Candy se había quedado completamente paralizada detrás de la puerta, acaso había escuchado bien? Albert estaba enamorado y ella nunca se había dado cuenta? Candy sintió que su corazón deba un brinco al pensar que Albert el hombre que ella amaba porque realmente lo amaba desde mucho antes de darse cuenta, estaba enamorado de otra mujer y sufría por no poder estar con ella. Por un momento tubo el impulso de entrar a esa habitación y preguntarle de quien se trataba y por qué no podía ser feliz con esa mujer. Pero algo la detuvo, la conversación siguió aun por un momento entre Albert y la tía quien le hablaba en un tono comprensible y dulce poco común en ella.

(Elroy) si realmente la amas por qué no se lo dices?

(Albert) (Triste) porque realmente no quiero que ella sufra y por qué no estoy seguro de que ella me corresponda!

(Elroy) pregúntaselo entonces! No te quedes con la duda! No me gusta ver que te has convertido en un hombre triste desde que me dijiste lo que sentías por ella y no me hiciste caso de confesarle tus sentimientos!

(Albert) (Serio) ella nunca lo sabrá! Prefiero ser miserable solo yo, a tener que verla sufrir a ella por el qué dirán y los comentarios hirientes de la gente de nuestro circulo social!

(Elroy) pero tú serás desdichado!

(Albert) (Serio) pero ella estará bien!

(Elroy) tú no puedes decidir por ella!

(Albert) si puedo y lo hare! No quiero seguir hablando de esto!

(Candy) (Entrando) porque no quieres decirle a esa mujer lo que sientes?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Candy! Que haces escuchando tras la puerta?

(Candy) porque no me respondes Albert? Porque no quieres confesarle tus sentimientos a esa mujer?

(Elroy) Candy retírate por favor!

(Candy) (Acercándose) es por esa mujer que has estado tan triste y amargado desde hace tiempo verdad? Yo nunca imagine que fuera una mujer la que te había puesto así como has estado desde hace un tiempo!

(Albert) tu no entiendes nada Candy! Por favor no quiero que te metas en este asunto!

(Candy) porque no? Tú me importas y quiero verte feliz!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no quiero seguir hablando de esto Candy! Menos contigo!

(Candy) (Sintiéndose molesta) desde cuando eres un cobarde Albert? Desde cuando te da tanto miedo el qué dirán? Porque no vuelves a ser el mismo hombre fuerte de antes y le dices a esa mujer lo que sientes por ella y mandas al diablo a todos los demás?

(Albert) porque ella no merece sufrir por el mundo en el que me toca vivir! Porque no quiero que nadie le haga daño!

(Candy) no crees que eso sea algo que ella debería decidir?

(Albert) (Dándose la vuelta) No! Esto es algo que yo decido!

(Elroy) porque no la dejas decidir a ella hijo?

(Albert) (Viendo a la anciana furioso) he dicho que no!

(Candy) quien es ella tía Elroy? Si usted me lo dice yo puedo ir a hablar con ella!

(Elroy) tú no puedes hacer eso Candy!

(Candy) porque no?

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) no se lo diga tía, por favor no se lo diga!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo de espaldas) tú no puedes buscar a esa mujer Candy! (Viéndolo seria) porque esa mujer eres tú!

Candy estaba impactada, aun no podía creer lo que la tía le estaba diciendo. La tía le estaba confesando que ella era la mujer por la que Albert sufría, la mujer a la que el amaba y temía herir confesándole sus sentimientos. Por un momento se sintió emocionada, pero a la vez se sentía muy dolida. Era verdad que ella nunca le había confesado a Albert lo que sentía por él, pero el saber que él no se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía y darle la oportunidad de elegir si deseaba estar con él o alejarse de todo lo que posiblemente sufriría al ser rechazada por la sociedad que solo la había aceptado porque se habían sentido obligados al saber quien la había adoptado. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo pero no estaba dispuesta a perder una vez más. Con las manos empuñadas comenzó a caminar hacia él. Albert ahora la veía con la mirada dura, el tampoco estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que la confesión de la tía era verdad. A como diera lugar la convencería de que la tía se equivocaba.

(Candy) (Acercándose) dime que me amas!

(Albert) será mejor que las dos salgan de aquí y me dejen trabajar!

(Candy) (Furiosa) confiesa que me amas!

(Albert) No!

(Candy) cobarde! (Llorando) como te atreves a negar que me amas?

(Albert) no sabes de lo que hablas Candy!

(Candy) porque no quieres confesarme que me amas? Porque no me das la opción de elegir si quiero estar contigo aunque el mundo se nos venga encima?

(Albert) tú no sabes lo que dices!

(Candy) (Llorando) lo único que se, es que yo también te amo! Te amo más que a mi vida Albert y si este amor significa pasar por más penas y dolores de los que he pasado no me importa si los paso a tu lado! Tú no tienes derecho a negarme la oportunidad de pasar todo eso contigo!

Candy no pudo más y salió corriendo de aquella habitación, corrió hasta salir de la mansión, lloraba desconsolada sabiendo que Albert jamás se atrevería a hacerla pasar por ningún sufrimiento mas aunque eso significara que los dos fueran infelices. Corrió hasta caer a los pies del padre árbol en donde lloro hasta que sintió que no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Después de llorar vio hacia arriba, sin pensarlo subió hasta la rama más alta del árbol en donde había permanecido hasta ese momento, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. En la mansión Albert se había quedado en la biblioteca con la tía Elroy quien al ver a Candy correr después de haberle confesado a su sobrino que también lo amaba se acerco a él una vez más.

(Albert) (Llorando triste) yo no puedo hacerla pasar por más sufrimientos!

(Elroy) (Acariciándole el rostro) no dejes que ella se te escape de las manos ahora que te ha dicho que también te ama! (Viéndolo levantar la mirada para verla) no dejes que este mundo vacio de alcurnias, abolengos y frivolidades te haga perder la felicidad que tanto tu como ella merecen!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) tía Elroy! Pero que pasara cuando la humillen por ser de origen humilde?

(Elroy) si eso pasa no tienes por qué permitirlo! Puedes ir a donde quieras ir, para ser feliz con la mujer que amas! Al diablo con el dinero y todo lo demás! Solo se tu mismo, hijo! No dejes que nuestro apellido haga contigo lo que hiso conmigo! Ve tras ella y hazla feliz y se feliz tu también!

Albert la vio por un momento y al ver aquella ternura que nunca antes había visto en la mirada de su anciana tía salió corriendo de la mansión en busca de Candy, la conocía lo suficiente para saber en dónde encontrarla. Candy estaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como el viento mecía sus cabellos, su mente al fin comenzaba a despejarse cuando sintió que la rama se movía más de lo normal hasta que pudo sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

(Albert) me perdonas Candy?

(Candy) (Viéndolo) porque nunca me lo dijiste?

(Albert) porque te amo más de lo que puedo soportar, pero no quiero ser el causante de mas dolor en tu vida!

(Candy) y por eso preferiste sufrir tu solo sin darme la oportunidad de vivir a tu lado y disfrutar de nuestro amor?

(Albert) nunca imagine que tu sentías por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti! Nunca me creí tan dichoso!

(Candy) y ahora que sabes que te amo, que contigo e reencontrado el amor! Que piensas hacer?

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) de verdad quieres pasar por todo esto conmigo? Estas dispuesta a quedarte conmigo sin importar lo que digan?

Candy veía a Albert a los ojos, en su mirada no podía ver otra cosa más que aquel inmenso amor que nunca se había atrevido a confesarle. Sin poder contestar nada solo comenzó a acercarse, lentamente pudo sentir como el aliento de Albert se mezclaba con el de ella mientras se acercaba, Albert la rodeo por la cintura trayéndola más hacia él hasta encontrarse en un suave beso, Albert comenzaba a acariciar los labios de Candy con los suyos mientras ella había llevado una de sus manos hacia la nuca de el acercándolo aun mas haciendo de aquel primero beso algo simplemente apasionado. Albert sintió que si seguían así perderían el equilibrio y caerían del árbol sin remedio. Sin mucho ánimo se separo de ella lentamente esperando aun la respuesta. Candy pudo ve la ansiedad en su mirada y solo sonrió.

(Candy) pasare esto y todo lo que venga! Nunca voy a sufrir si tú estás conmigo!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) te amo Candy!

(Candy) yo también te amo Albert!

FIN

Yajaira


End file.
